The Resolve to Protect a Single Girl
by WwEpsilonwW
Summary: A resident from Academy City is harboring a known terrorist. The leader of GREMLIN, Othinus. They are considered to be extremely dangerous. To all recipients, you are to bring targets dead or alive. Doing so will grant you a high reward. [Othinus Arc] [Message sent to everyone instead of level fives] [Who shall be the first one?] [Comment with suggestions...]
1. The Message

"Are you sure you want to do this Aleister? If he dies then... your taking a mighty big gamble here."

A boy with yellow spiky hair in a hawaiian shirt adresses a figure floating in a glass container.

"I'm sure... this will let me see exactly how much he can endure. And if he fails. Well... there are little things in this world Magic can't accomplish. Including raising the dead."

The boy, Tsuchimikado, widens his eyes.

"You can't mean... Necromancy?"

"Who knows... enough chit chat. Let's begin."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Aleister..."

"You have no idea..."

This foreign entity then let's out a strange laugh.

"Now, let's see what your capable of, Kamijou Touma..."

* * *

**Imagine Breaker Experiment 91-2A.**

**Sending to all intended subjects...**

**Calculating...**

**Activated.**

**The message is as follows...**

**To all recipients, a traitor of Academy City is harboring a terrorist, the leader of GREMLIN, Othinus. To all responders, you are to bring the targets dead or alive. Proper proof of deed is required. The one who brings the quarry shall be rewarded a larger stipend to your Academy City funds.**

**All levels allowed...**

**All powers allowed...**

**All weapons allowed...**

**Target's location: Denmark**

**...**

**Targets information**

**Name: Othinus**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: Unknown**

**Power: Unknown**

**...**

**Name: Kamijou Touma**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 0**

**Power: N/A**

**Targets are highly dangerous, be advised to proceed with caution.**

**Best of luck to you all...**

**\- Academy City Chairmen**

* * *

**It has begun.**

* * *

Upon the snowy plains of Denmark, a boy and girl were trudging through the snow. The boy had black spiky hair with a blue coat on. The girl walking beside him was very slender, sporting long blonde hair. She was wearing very revealing clothes that did not suit the harsh weather. Adorning her head was a witch hat, and around one of her eye's was an eyepatch.

They walked on in silence. Trying to get to their destination, there was no time for playing aroun-

"Alright! I wasn't going to say anything, But that outfit is really bothering me!"

"..."

"I mean, shouldn't you be a little more considerate. I am a healthy high school boy after all. What the hell am I supposed to think when I'm traveling with a exhibitionist!"

"..."

"Othi-chan, are ignoring me, um, was I too honest, are you perhaps embarrassed? Please forgive me, your looking at me but not talking, this silent treatment hurts you know?!?"

"How the hell am I supposed to respond when your saying idiotic things like that, Idiot!"

Othinus finally exploded.

Kamijou, at this harsh tone instantly flinched.

He was trying to engage her in some simple small talk because he was bored, however, the only think he could think of, was the extremely dangerous outfit his partner was wearing.

"And why should I, a god, have to wear clothes that suit your needs, a lowly human!"

"Othi-chan, a bit condescending, don't you think. Maybe you should just drop the whole God thing. It doesn't really suit you, now that your, um how do I say it, on the same level as me..."

Then, after those words, an elbow found it's way into Kamijou' stomach. He gasped in pain.

"First of all, stop calling me that embarrassing nickname, and second, who the hell do you think your talking to commoner!"

(Othinus, who still hasn't reeled in her god complex, continues to be a massive bitc-)

Another elbow hits the same place.

"W-what the hell?"

"Your ugly face told me exactly what you were thinking, your whole body repulses me. Now... come closer, I'm getting cold..."

(What the hell is with these mood swings, is she on her perio-)

"Huh...so you want to die..."

"Othinus are you cold? Here have my coat, and also, here, have my gloves as well. There you go, are you comfortable?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated human, but thank you."

Othinus says meekly as she averts her eyes from Kamijou.

The duo continue on with their journey. The goal being, to seal Othinus's powers, thus saving her.

(We haven't run into any trouble yet, but knowing my luck... oh crap! I already jinxed it! Were so screwed! No! I can do this! I have... something... on my side. Yes, I have Othinus, she a God! Wait... former God, now she's just a human. Well, okay! There's me, and I have Imagine Breaker. But if I'm up against machines or weapons, I'm toast...)

"Human, you look depressed, is something wrong?"

(She really has the nerve to ask that!)

Kamijou was going to respond, however was cut off by a loud noise... passing overhead. Kamijou and Othinus look up in surprise. They see an aircraft of sorts, however it's really high-tech.

Kamijou's eye's widened.

"It's from Academy City! Are they going to bomb us! You got to be kidding! This is how I die! To get blown to hell by advanced weaponry. This is so not fair. I still don't have a girlfriend! I'm still a virg-"

"Human, shut up and look. The hatch is opening up."

Othinus was right. Kamijou looked up to see the plane flying stationary in the sky, the hatch also opening off to the side. A figure stepped out.

"Well, whoever it is, their probably not here to talk..."

Kamijou clenched his fist...to protect the ultimate sacrifice Othinus made for him and his world.

He was ready to take on the world for a single girl.

* * *

**A/N: Let's go! Hopefully that intro pumped you up!** **Tell me who I should do first, or I'll pick. Preferably not someone that was already in the novel.** **Also, depending on who it is, I'll do their reaction to recieving the message. Science side only, or not, I'll make it work.**

**Please review!**

**Hope you have a great day!**

**-Epsilon**


	2. Kinuhata Saiai

**2 Hours Earlier...**

"That movie was super lame... I should have chose the other one."

A seemingly young girl made this comment to no one in particular as she walked out of a movie theatre.

Appearance wise, she looked young and harmless. However... those that knew her would disagree with you heavily on that... very heavily.

Wearing a wool sweater that barely covered her thighs, short cut brown hair, she maintained a calm expression as she walked down the streets of Academy City.

"I'm super bored... I guess I'll go mess with Hamazura!"

Beginning to head in the direction of the apartment of ITEM, her phone suddenly buzzes loudly. She pulls it out in curiousity, considering she had it set to silent during the movie.

She opened the text to see the sender...

(Academy City Chairman!)

Now she was thoroughly confused, the Chairman of Academy City was supposed to be rumor. It was a well known fact that The Board of Directors ran this city of science.

However, they were able to bypass my silent mode, and not even that is the most concerning. This phone, as well as the other ones belonging to ITEM was specially made to prevent being hacked by any outside parties.

So, considering that, this text should be pretty important.

She scrolled down to see the contents.

(What the hell?!? Is this a bounty? Two targets, Male and female. Wait... Othinus, Right! That's the super terrorist the UN is trying to catch, and looks like... one of our own is helping her. And he's a level 0, Interesting...)

Kinuhata tries to make sense of the message.

(Whoever is helping this terrorist, for a level 0, he must be super stu...pid)

Kinuhata freezes and seems to contemplate something.

(Although, If he's anything like another Level 0 I know... then he won't dissapoint me!)

And with those thoughts, It seems that Kinuhata Saiai has began to accept the mission. Not because she needed more money, she had plenty... but because she was bored.

Texting her fellow member of ITEM a quick excuse as to why they she can't meet up with them, she runs off to the airfield mentioned in the message.

(A Level 0 huh...)

Kinuhata smiled, eagerly awaiting the challenge.

But more importantly, in a deep part of her mind, she wanted to see the mindset of a person who would turn against the whole world, to protect one girl...

* * *

**Disclaimer: [To ****help understand, messages will be sent one by one, and Kinuhata was the first... the idea that everyone will recieve it at the same time is kinda hard to handle to be honest, sorry, keep reading!]**

* * *

"If there not bombing us to hell... then that means whoever is in that plane, is bad news!"

Kamijou says this while beside Othinus. Both of them looking up, they see the cargo bay door of the aircraft open.

And what they saw surprised them.

It was a girl, a small girl who looked completely harmless.

Wearing a white wool sweater that barely went passed her legs, which happened to outfitted with black knee socks, and finally a wool scarf wrapped around her neck. She also had short brown hair.

And then, after looking down on them for a while... the girl jumped... out of the plane. After falling a short distance, she could be seen inpacting with the snow.

"Wa-wait! What the hell! Is this supposed to be a psychological tactic! "

Worry for the girl evident, he started to run over to her, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. It was Othinus.

"Wait human, I seriously doubt they would start throwing little girls off planes to break you, although, tch, I should have done that... Nevermind, look, she's okay..."

After Othinus' worrisome comment, Kamijou's head whipped back around, to indeed see the girl standing a short distance away from them, completely unharmed.

"It shouldn't be possible for her to survive that... which means... she is an esper..."

Kamijou said this grimly.

"I agree, we should remain on our guard."

He nodded.

Gazing towards the girl, who started to walk forward, they got a better look at her. She looks... totally harmless. A simple girl with short brown hair and a cute face.

Normally, he wouldn't possibly see someone like this as a threat. However, after he met Lessar, he could never look at little girls the same way again, never ever.

The erotic imp girl aside, the girl across from them finally spoke.

"Kamijou Touma... and Othinus, right? So, I just need to either super kill you or bring you in, you good with that?"

With an extremely casual way of speaking, like she was addressing her classmates at school, she responded like that.

"Honestly, I don't super care who you are or what you've done, so I won't bother to introduce myself. All I want is a good fight and my reward for your demise."

Kamijou and Othinus stared blankly at her.

"Well! I am going to attack you! I'm just telling you to he prepared!"

She raises her voice as she becomes slightly irritated at the other party's lack of response.

With no more words to say, she steps foward.

However, Kamijou hurriedly blurts out a response.

"Wait! We don't want to fight you! We won't cause you any trouble! So you can go back home, yeah... it's probably way past your bedtime anyway right? Your probably really sleepy!"

Kamijou just couldn't help himself, essentially, he blew it

"Human..."

Othinus sighs, hand on her head.

The other party, well...

"Hahahahaha..."

An eerie laughter breaks out from the girl.

"I see, you think I'm a kid huh? I was planning to bring you in alive, but now, I can see that you super want to die!"

She jumps forward, propelling herself a short distance in the air with blue bursts coming from her shoes.

"Wait! I take it back! I take it back!"

The girl refuses to listen as she aims a heavy kick right at them from the air. Kamijou hurriedly pushes Othinus and himself out of the way. The kick lands where they were, causing a huge explosion of snow to erupt around them.

The girl looks at them smugly.

"Now you see who your super dealing with. I know that your a Level 0 with no power to speak of, so why don't you back off for now and let me kill the girl. Then, after I'm finished with the unknown, then you can super die!"

She changes her target to Othinus. Pointing her hand towards her, she conjures a nitrogen bolt and fires it immediately towards the girl with the witch hat. With the snow preventing mobility, Kinuhata is confident that the girl won't be able to dodge, unless she uses her ability. Then, she will be able to formulate a strategy to deal with her.

However, the girl makes no sign of moving, instead, she is staring at the attack straight on, or rather she's waiting for something...

(What is she-)

Just then, Kamijou jumped in the path of the bolt and raises his hand. The nitrogen bolt connects with it and disappears with a sound of shattering glass.

"Wha! ... how did you super do that!"

Kinuhata was confused as hell. Her nitrogen bolt completely disappeared.

(They told me he was a Level 0!)

The boy across from her gazes at her with a serious expression.

"I just thought I'd ask but, is there no way you can let us go?"

"Huh? What are you super saying, I told you I have to bring you in! Your super wanted for aiding a terrorist!"

The boy looks a little hurt at that.

"Right... I guess that's how it would look. And it makes me a little regretful that my friends and family might think I betrayed them..."

Othinus, who sees this looks away, guilt on her face.

"Then why are you super helping her! Your a Level 0 for crying out loud, how long do you think you can last. There is no ending where you two esca-"

"I think your misunderstanding something..."

Kamijou interrupts her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kinuhata asks warily.

"I'm not helping a terrorist... I never was. Someone who causes pain and terror for the sole purpose of wanting misery? I would never align myself with someone like that!"

Othinus starts to tremble behind him.

"That's why... I'm not protecting a terrorist, but protecting a girl instead. A girl called Othinus."

Othinus looks up, clearly surprised.

Kamijou continues to speak, steadily increasing his tone.

"A girl who's world was lost and was willing to try anything to search for it! Someone who didn't know how to ask for help! She had others working her every whim but still was truly lonely!"

The boy takes a step forward clenching his fist, his expression turning serious.

"So if she wants help! If she is crying out that she wants to be understood! Then I'll be that person! I'll be her understander!"

Othinus, who was staring at the back of the boy who didn't abandon her, no matter how much misery she put him through, could only let out small tears, as her heart thumped wildly.

Kamijou, looking at Kinuhata dead in the eyes, caused a slight shiver to go down her spine.

"And if you think that death is the only option for someone like her, just because you want a challenge, then I will surely destroy that messed up illusion of yours!"

Kinuhata looked at him in disbelief.

(The reason he did this... turning the whole world against him, was to protect her? No, there's no way he would have a reason that super selfless... but, even if he had an ulterior motive, what could possibly be the super benefit in betraying the entire world! So maybe...)

Kinuhata shook, her head clearing her thoughts.

(No...)

If she wanted to find out the truth, about everything, she had to fight him.

"If were going to get serious, then I should probably introduce myself, right?"

She smiled a fearless grin at Kamijou, the pointing herself.

"I'm Kinuhata Saiai, Level 4 esper, with the power Offensive Armor! Even if you were able to pull some super trick allowing you to destroy my nitrogen bolt, you won't be able to get through my armor so easily!"

Kamijou nodded at her in understanding.

"As long as your being honest, I'll introduce myself as well...my name is Kamijou Touma, Level 0, however, as you've seen, I'm not without an ability. Its called Imagine Breaker and I can negate anything that is considered supernatural."

"Huh? Thats impossible, Level 0's don't super have abilities!"

"Well if you think I'm lying, there's not much I can do about that..."

"Enough chat, I'm gonna super beat the hell out of you!"

"Othinus, please stay back, I'll be with in a sec, okay?"

Kamijou said this with his back turned towards Othinus.

Othinus who was convinced that Kamijou would be okay, nodded.

"Don't you dare die human! You promised to save me after all..."

Kamijou smiled, turning to face her.

"Sure thing, Othinus..."

Othinus took one last look at the boy, then retreated further into the snow.

(Human... thank you for being here with me...)

And with that, the battle started...

"Pay attention to your enemy!"

Kinuhata called this out as she rushed at Kamijou with a powered fist ready. Kamijou was able to avoid the fist by dodging closer to her, however, he was not able to avoid a kick that his stomach took directly.

"Gah!"

Spitting out his saliva, Kamijou clutched his stomach in pain as he tried to distance himself from another attack, but Kinuhata didn't let him.

Sensing her opportunity, she raced towards him with a full wall of armor radiating around her.

Kamijou, in an attempt to counter attack, kicked a pile of snow at her, blocking her vision.

"Even if you do that! The snow will just bounce off, so hitting me with it won't wor-"

She was cut off as a punch impacted with her left cheek.

(He attacked from the front! And even more than that, my power didn't work!)

Kinuhata flew to the ground. She rapidly got up, expecting another attack, however Kamijou was waiting for her to get up.

(Why didn't he...)

Kinuhata got up and prepared two nitrogen bolts on each hand. She launched immediately, then began preparing a third one.

The two bolts impacted solidly against Kamijou's hand, completely negating them, however, the third one was too fast, making contact with his knee.

Kamijou howled in pain.

Kinuhata procceded on the offensive, rushing at him, with the intention of pegging him to the ground.

She launched a sharp kick at him, full force.

However, while still on his knee, Kamijou grabbed her leg and twisted it, causing her to fall into the snow on her stomach..

Expecting an attack, she braces for it. But no attack comes...

She turns around to see the boy faced the other way with his hand over his eyes, face considerably red.

"Huh?"

Kamijou turns to look at her, then looks away again.

"Um, I know this is probably not the best time to say this, considering were fighting but... can you please cover yourself.

"Cover myself..."

"..."

"..."

Kinuhata's heart jumps as she reach to pull my sweater down, which was revealing her bottom and panties. She was super embarrasssed.

(This guy!)

Kinuhata growled.

"What the hell... are you doing!"

Kamijou looked confused at her question.

"Why aren't you pressing the advantage... you could have dealt a fatal blow just now, so... why are you hesitating! Why are you acting like I'm not trying to kill you! Is it because I'm younger, or is it because I'm a girl!"

She said this, with her voice getting a little heated.

Kinuhata couldn't understand the boy known as Kamijou Touma. Someone who was so ridiculously foolish to challenge the world to protect a single girl, but be so indecisive with everything else. He was embarrassed from seeing a girl's panties even...

To her, someone who was an number in an experiment, with the goal of replicating someone else; all she knew how to do was survive.

Struggle, live and survive.

Those three things were main things keeping her going;

...when her parents died...

...when she was implanted with somebody else's thoughts...

...and when she had to kill and steal for the Dark side...

So...

"Why! Tell me why your like this! Are you that stupid! Do you not understand what your doing! Do you think that after this is over, all will be forgiven! Tell me why you bastard!"

Kinuhata, who lost sight of the goal of her mission, approached Kamijou. However, he didn't try to attack. He continued to stare at her with a nuetral expression.

Kinuhata, who arrived directly in front of him, raised her first, gleaming with a blue arua.

"Aren't you scared... if I punch you in the face right now, you'll die. With this much power, your head will not be able to maintain the force being applied. Your scared right... there is no way your not scared of a killer like me!

Kinuhata said this, trying to maintain a confident smile.

"Why are you here, Kinuhata?"

Kinuhata lost her composure, smile slipping to a frown.

Kamijou, who was within striking distance said this to her.

"What do you mean? I'm here to super kill you, then I can get a rewa-"

Kamijou speaks over her with intensity.

"If you came here with the intention of killing or capturing me, then one of those would have already happened! ... so why are you here! Right now! Here in this place! What are you trying to do! What does the girl known as Kinuhata Saiai want!"

Kinuhata tried to understand what he said.

"I already told! My job is to-"

"No, not your job! Don't tell me what they want! Tell me what you came her for!"

Seeing how Kinuhata still didn't get it, Kamijou explained.

"To he honest, your saying that I'm not taking this seriously, but aren't you one who's not taking this seriously?"

"I don't-"

Kamijou kept speaking, not letting her object.

"You came here for another reason, didn't you...!"

Kamijou reached out and touched Kinuhata's shoulders. This startled her, so she wanted to back away but Kamijou wouldn't let her. And if after trying to activate her powers, it wouldn't work.

"Kinuhata, I don't want to fight you, I have no reason, goal, or ambition to do so. However, I know your struggling! So let me help you! I don't understand why your here or what you came here to do, but its clear to see that you don't know that yourself! Why aren't you attacking me? If you were so bent on getting your reward, then why should the garbage opinion of a level 0 like me matter!

"I-I..."

Kinuhata, was completely blown away by Kamijou's words, making her feel uneasy inside. Something that she knows that has been bothering her for a long time now.

"I came... because..."

Kinuhata blurted this out after much mental deliberation, then as if overwhelmed, she slumped to her knees.

"I was envious..."

If she was going to let out these feelings, she wasn't going to hold back.

"Even as a level 0, your didn't stop you from trying to protect that girl . When I had heard about you, I thought you were super stupid, just like another level 0 I know. But... some part of me was curious, curious as to why a Level 0 would do something so reckless... when death is a irrefutable reality."

She then took a shakey breath.

"And if you are that strong... what does that say about someone like me. If that's the case, why can't I escape..."

Even if this wasn't like her, even if this side of her was pathetic, she didn't care. She would let these feelings out in front of the boy who has reached the ultimate point...

(That's it...)

"As a kid, I was used in an experiment. Have you heard of it? The Dark May Project..."

Kamijou who silently listening to her, gasped.

"Th-that was the project revolving around Accelerator, right?"

"Yep, the goal was to turn us into super replicas of the number one level 5. They recruited a whole group of us, all child errors. However, once the experiment began, some of us started to have side effects. I guess I can be considered to be one of the lucky ones. I was what you call, an honor student of the program. After all, my ability is based on Accelerator's defense..."

Kinuhata paused them began speaking again.

"But other kids were just used for the sole purpose of gaining knowledge of the brain. In other words, their minds were super dissected..."

Kamijou visibly flinched at that.

"Th-those bastards!"

Kinuhata, surprised at his reaction, posed a question.

"I take it this is the first time your hearing of events from the Dark side?

Kamijou smiled grimly.

"Sorry, but no. There have been others I have heard about. And it leaves me feeling so helpless that I can't do anything!"

Kinuhata laughs at this.

"What can you do, your just a-"

"A level 0? So what?"

Kinuhata stared at him wondering he was going with this.

"Because I'm a level 0, if I see someone crying out for help, I should ignore them! Because I'm a level 0, I should be ignorant of what goes on the Academy City's underbelly? No, that has nothing to do with it. There is no specification or requirement. That's why... I'm helping Othinus, because no one else will. I've seen how much she's suffered, so I know without a doubt that if I turned by head the other way, as they take her to be excuted. I would he trash! No I would lower than that!"

Kinuhata looked at Kamijou with awe.

(This boy, no, Kamijou Touma is a level 0, yet he doesn't use that as an excuse to not leap into action.)

Hey, Kamijou, er that feels wierd to call you that..."

"Yeah, we were just fighting a few minutes ago..."

Kamijou laughed sheepishly.

"You... aren't you scared of what can happen? Aren't scared of who else their going to send after you. Aren't you worried about how your going to live your life after this?"

Kinuhata was expecting a cool line... hoping it would give her some insight for herself.

However...

"Are you kidding, of course I'm scared. I'm just a normal high school student. There was no version of this where I was ever confident in what I was doing..."

Kinuhata, who was totally not expecting that...

"Hah? What the hell! Were you bluffing then? You could have died!"

"Your right... but that doesn't matter, not in the slightest. Right now in this moment, Kamijou Touma is not the type of person to look the other way when someone is clearly in a pain and crying for help. And right now, that person is Othinus. No matter how much times I reach game over. No matter how much times I have to pathetically hit continue. I will keep trying as long as it takes for me to reach the ending I want."

"And... do you think you can do it, save her I mean. I'm not going to be the only one they send."

Kamijou was surprised by her interested tone.

"I promised her I would. So, their is no other way I can see her smile."

Kamijou said these words resolutely. And then he placed a hand on Kinuhata's head, caressing her hair.

"Thank you, I like you, Kinuhata."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

(Like?Like?Like?Like?Like?)

"What the hell, are you super trying to flirt with me!?!"

For some reason, that comment made Kinuhata extremely flustered and she had no idea why.

"Flirt with you? ... Oh! No, not like like, I meant as a person. I'm so sorry, that was probably uncomfortable for you huh, I am practically a stranger after all."

He quickly proceeded to take his hand off her head. The warmth that was there disappeared in the cold windy atmosphere.

"Y-yeah, you are, so don't touch me so super casually. Your already in trouble for seeing my panties."

"Which I am extremely sorry for!"

Kamijou backed away slightly and bowed deeply with red cheeks.

"Ha ha ha..."

Kinuhata started to chuckle.

Kamijou looked up in surprise at this sight, because for the first time in this unorthodox meeting between two troubled souls, Kinuhata smiled.

Kinhata stopped laughing and looked curiously at Kamijou.

"What's the look for?"

"Huh? Oh!"

Kamijou was also smiling.

"Its just you have a very pretty smile, Kinuhata."

"Wha-wh-what are you saying you pervert! I see what's going on here. Your a player aren't you!? Save her my ass, you were after a long term booty call! Wow, just what I'd expect from a Level 0, you would get along great with that super pervy Hamazura!"

"Wow... okay, I give out one compliment and I'm a player. I don't have a harem... I don't have a harem... I don't have a harem... I don't have a harem... I don't have a harem... I don't have a harem... wait... did you say Hamazura?"

At first confused as to why he was repeating that phrase as a mantra, she then perked up.

"Yeah, he's a Level 0 I work with. Why?"

"Then that means your part of ITEM?"

"Yes, and how do you know that?"

"Huh? Cause me and Hamazura are friends of course..."

"What!"

Kinuhata couldn't hide her surprise.

(Of course Hamazura would be friends with this idiot...)

"Well... I see, I wasn't expecting that."

"Well me either..."

Kamijou then spoke in light hearted tone.

"Kinuhata, I don't think your a bad person, In fact, your really fun to be around. After this is over, and I reach the ending that will make Othinus happy, I'll come and find you, and we can talk about anything you want. And I promise you that I'll help whenever you need it."

Slightly surprised at the genuine comments, she still raised a question.

"Why would you do that?"

"Maybe not to you, but I consider us friends."

"Friends! I was trying to kill you!"

Kinuhata voiced her disbelief.

"Ha ha, well, your right but, ask Hamazura how we met... it's a funny story. Accelerator was the same way, but he'll never admit it."

"Yeah I will, I'm honestly super curious- wait... did you say Accelerator?"

"See you later, Kinuhata. "

Kamijou Touma briskly turned around and ran off, no doubt chasing after the girl who he was going go defend until his dying breath.

"Geez, he's gonna leave me with that super bombshell..."

Kinuhata watches his retreating figure for a few more moments then turned around in the opposite direction. Pulling a pager from her pocket, she reported in the situation.

"Sadly, the target knocked me out with some wierd power and they escaped. I have failed. Please come and get me."

Saying these depressing words, didn't damper her mood at all. That boy, the one who turned against the world to protect a single girl, gave her something very important. And she was no longer going to live her life without it. So, according to herself, she was going to live a little more... happy.

The girl walked off towards the approaching aircraft with wide smile on her face.

(I made a new friend after all, another super pervert at that, but I can't really complain because...)

(He said he'll come and find me, so I'll hold him to that!)

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Bad? Completely trash? Partly trash? Please tell me, this was so difficult. This is on a whole other level than Shirai and Touma.

Um... yes, please review.** [WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT!!!] **Please tell me, as long as they haven't been covered in the Othinus Arc by meeting Touma. For example, like Accelerator and Misaka, wait... is that all the espers that went after him?

Oh... have a good day!

-Epsilon


	3. New Light

"Othi-chan, why are you giving me the silent treatment again?"

Kamijou says this sheepishly, trying to look at Othinus.

"You had such a happy look on your face when you returned... I bet you just couldn't help yourself right? Chatting up a girl in this kind of situation... Geez, unbelievable human."

She promptly turned away, refusing to look at Kamijou. Kamijou sighs exasperatedly.

"But... thank you, for coming back..."

Kamijou looks at her surprised, then smiles.

"No matter what happens, we are going to see this through to the end, and it's going to be okay. So, you don't need to worry that I'll abandon you. Were in this together, after all."

"S-stupid human, don't say such misleading things."

Othinus avoids his gaze.

"But you know, it kinda sounds like you missed m-"

The fearsome elbow, returns with a vengeance, stabbing deep into Kamijou's stomach.

"O-or not... Othinus is an strong independent woman after all..."

Kamijou recovers from his assault and speaks.

"A-anyway, how much farther do you think we need to go? Can use your teleportation spell again?"

"Don't you listen! It's not teleportation, I am merely changing the world's position to suit our needs! Geez, why do I even bother explaining things to you? Don't you know even this?"

Othinus said this in annoyance.

"Right, because if I had known I was going to be travelling through the snowy plains of Denmark with a female former magic God who happens to have a superiority complex along with having no problem dressing like an exotic dancer, I would have totally asked Index to tell me all she knew about your magic..."

Kamijou said this instantly without thinking...

He freezes.

"W-wait... Othinus calm down, I didn't mean it, joke! it was a joke!"

Othinus, who gazed with fury at the sweating Kamijou, lunged at him.

* * *

"What... the hell..."

Bayloupe, who was crouched in the snow with binoculars, gazed at the scene in front of her in shock.

"What's wrong Bayloupe? Do you see them?"

Floris, who was polishing her spear, asked this. Lancis, who was right next to her, also gave a confused look.

"I see them, but..."

"Well don't keep me in suspense!"

Bayloupe tried to formulate a response.

"The Magic God is... attacking him..."

"Huh?"

Floris and Lancis were completely dumbfounded at that.

"See for yourself..."

Bayloupe passed the binoculars to Floris who caught them with one hand. Placing her spear down, she faces the direction where Bayloupe was looking and...

She couldn't believe what she saw...

The former magic God Othinus, was straddling the boy known as Kamijou Touma. Normally, this would seem as a highly intimate moment between the boy and girl.

This would be the case if... the girl wasn't slapping the boy across the face.

And then, as if the rage had passed, she got off the boy and turned the other way. Kamijou Touma, who was still on the ground looking quite dead, could only attempt to get up.

"Still being an idiot, like always..."

Floris lowered the binoculars and gave them back to Bayloupe.

"Still hold a grudge against him for the train ride, Floris? he he he!"

Lancis says this in a teasing voice.

"Of course I do, that idiot almost got us killed, oh yeah... I still haven't payed him back for that..."

A sinister grin made its way onto Floris' face.

Bayloupe sighs at her team's antics, then gazes at the duo one more time through her binoculars.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that their not armed, so capturing them should be a piece of cake. Even with Lessar sitting this one out, it shouldn't be very hard."

Bayloupe muttered this.

Lessar, who went to see the boy as soon as she found out about what was happening, ended up losing him. So, she was cut off from the rest of the team.

However, after a large bounty was placed on the boy's head, delegated by the English Church, New light couldn't say no to such a delicious offer. Even if Lessar had feelings for the boy.

Floris was the only other person who knew him, if only for a short time, but it's safe to say she has a very negative reaction to him.

"Well... there's no use in waiting, let's get this done. Lancis, is it ready?"

Lancis looked up, and smiled.

"Yes, almost... even with that boy's right hand, he won't be able to intercept the effects of the spell."

Lancis, who was working on a traditional spell that the members of New Light all were familiar with, could only giggle in anticipation for what's to come.

Bayloupe turned towards the girls.

"Alright... let's make some music..."

* * *

"Othinus, are you still mad?"

"...No."

"Are you sure, because I really am sorry..."

"I am not mad, human..." Othinus, who turned to look at him, gave him a vulnerable look.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Sorry for hurting you..."

Othinus quickly looked away from the boy, her cheeks aflame.

Kamijou sighed at her behavior, then smiled. Othinus who refused to look at him kept walking in silence.

"Huh?"

A bundle of warmth reached around her neck.

Kamijou, who was behind her, removed his scarf and placed it on her, wrapping it snugly around her neck.

Behind a shocked Othinus, Kamijou spoke in a low voice.

"I'll say it as many times as it takes. I will not leave you, Othinus. Anybody else in my situation would do the same thing. I'll make sure you can smile once again. So no matter how spoiled or selfish you get, I won't start to hate you for it. That's just not possible. I am your understander after all."

Kamijou finishes his handiwork and comes beside Othinus once again.

Othinus, who's heart was warm enough to make her forget about the cold, could only smile next to the boy.

Then, she latched onto the boy's arm.

"W-what, Othinus?" Kamijou was surprised at this action.

"You said you won't hate me if I act a little selfish right... so, let me do this."

"R-right!"

Othinus smiled at the boy's flustered state.

She then whispered...

"But you're wrong... you're the only one who would be this kind to someone like me... human..."

"Did you say something?"

"Not at all human!"

They continued to walk.

"La... la... la..."

A voice rang out, accompanied by a melodic tune. Kamijou and Othinus stopped suddenly, straining their ears to listen.

"What... is that?"

Kamijou muttered.

Othinus however, had a pale face.

"Seiðr..."

"Huh... seeder, what's that?"

"No, Seiðr, it's a magical spell that allows you to cast illusions! Quick cover your ears!"

Kamijou tried to do exactly that, however, his body wouldn't allow this action. He felt sluggish, like everything was moving in slow motion.

The melody around him increased in intensity causing his ears to ring and vision to fade

... Then...

Everything went black…

"O...thi...nus...

* * *

Kamijou awoke in complete darkness.

There was nothing as far as he could see.

And... this terrified him.

"What the hell?, did she take me... ba... ck?"

He quickly dismissed the thought.

"No, Othinus lost her powers, and... we were just hit with some magical attack, so that's what this is... I think, speaking of which, where is she?"

No matter where he looked, Othinus was not with him.

"Either she was captured or she is in a similar instance as me... I just need to find a way out."

Kamijou starts to walk forward, thinking of a strategy.

"Well, this 'world' is a form of magic, so I should be able to negate it. But how?"

With a realization, Kamijou touches his head. Then groans.

"Hahh... such misfortune..."

Naturally, something this easy didn't work.

Just as he was about to try to walk in a random direction...

A bright flash of light filled the room. And then appearing before him...

"Index..."

The person was indeed Index.

"Index, how are you here? Are you okay? are you..."

Kamijou stopped suddenly as he looked at Index's eyes. They were white.

Then... she spoke.

"Why did you betray us Touma..."

Kamijou stiffened in shock.

Then, more bright flashes went through the room.

"Why did you leave me..."

"I can't believe you would do this to your family..."

"How could you do this to us..."

More people he knew appeared all around him.

The voices overlapped in spite.

He could only grit his teeth and bear the harsh reality of his decision, what he did...

"I know you are not them. I know that... but you are all absolutely right... what I did... I have no right for you to forgive me..."

Kamijou lowered his head.

The faux figures smiled in satisfaction.

"However! Are you telling me that I should have abandoned her!"

Kamijou looked up and screamed into the abyss-like world.

"Are you telling me that there is no redemption for a girl like her!"

He started to walk forward to the first figure, Index, who now had an expression of unease.

"You all can hate me for what I've done! You can spit on me and curse me out... and that will be fine because, my feelings shouldn't have even mattered in the first place! I didn't do this because I wanted something in return!"

And then, he reached a hand towards Index. This caused her to reel back in terror.

"If I can do this, if I can cause a beautiful smile to bloom on her face in pure happiness, then... it was all worth it."

Kamijou touched Index's head with his right hand, a massive sound of breaking glass resounded through the void filled room.

"I know you can't hear me Index... but, I'll be back soon, and we'll go play somewhere when I do..."

Index disappeared, as well as the other aberrations, but Kamijou could of sworn Index was smiling when she left.

Kamijou looked around him, the dark space distorting.

"No matter what they throw at me, no matter who they send. It is not going to stop me from saving her!"

Kamijou yelled these words into the air as his vision began to darken once again.

"I will reach the ending where no one dies!"

* * *

Othinus was sitting next to a campsite, hands bound.

She was currently surrounded by three girls. She knew these girls, however not personally. The girls made up the group of New light. The club-like group that operated in London, England.

Bayloupe, Lancis, and Floris had cast a musically enhanced spell. This spell was known as Seidr. Casting illusions to the intended target. Mainly nightmares and the victim's worst fears were broadcasted in the person's mind. The intended target however, was not Othinus, but Kamijou Touma.

Speaking of the boy, he was sitting next to Othinus, body slumped forward in the snow. His eyes were open, and he was breathing, however, they had a dead look to them. So very different from the usual gleam of energy they always seemed to have.

Othinus, who was very worried for her companion, finally spoke up.

"What did you do to him! And why just him!"

The girls all looked in Othinus's direction, however it was Floris who spoke up.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we know all about that boy's exploits. He has intercepted countless incidents, inside and outside of Academy City."

Floris began to get closer to Othinus.

"His mindset, one that causes him to never give up. That unrelenting will of his is dangerous... so... if we take away that part of him... he'll just become unresponsive and compliant. We could probably overpower him physically, but this way is more efficient."

Floris said this smugly.

"This way, we'll have no problem getting him back to England for our reward! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Floris laughed in glee at their triumph.

"Right now, that boy is probably breaking inside. I don't know what he is seeing, but this spell is...very effective. One might even call it... hell..."

Floris erupted into another fit of giggles, however was interrupted by Othinus' own laughter.

All the girls, Bayloupe and Lancis included, looked at Othinus.

"What's funny? Do you really not see the reality of this situation? When he wakes up, if he even does at all, he'll just be a shard of his former self, do you understand that? He won't even remember who you are!"

Lancis interjected with that.

Othinus, who had a somber look in her eyes, replied in a low voice.

"It's just funny... You three... have no idea what I put him through, do you? What-ever half assed magic that he is dealing with in his mind, is nothing to compared to the horrors that I subjected him to. Do your worst to him... and he'll surprise you every time. So that being the case, it's just a matter of waiting."

Othinus said these words in certainty.

"What are you talking abo-"

And then, as if on cue, they all heard a groan...

All four girls turned to the boy, who's eyes were quivering slightly.

"T-that's not possible..."

Lancis, Floris, and Bayloupe all muttered the same thing.

Othinus smiled. The resolve of this boy wouldn't be shaken from something silly like a nightmare.

Kamijou slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his situation around him, at New Light, and then Othinus.

"I knew you would wake up hum-"

"Huh? W-what the hell is this situation! Three girls surrounding me, ... dressed in lacrosse uniforms? Oh? I am also tied up ... oh no...It c-can't be... I KNEW IT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER MENTIONED HER NAME!!! Where is she! Where is Lessar! Wait a minute! You, with the silver hair, send me back in! Put me back in the nightmare, torture me more! Anything but this!"

Kamijou nodded to Bayloupe, as he was still tied up.

She stuttered in response.

"Y-you want to go back?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Please God above! I'm not about to be assaulted by Lessar look-alikes ... wait Othinus?"

Kamijou looked where she was sitting to his right.

Her face was clearly shocked by his ridiculous outburst. She wanted to voice her frustrations, but before she could respond...

"Othinus! Oh my God! Did they do something to you? Everything is going to be okay! It won't count as your first time! It's a mental thing alright... wait, aren't you a God, are you still a virg-"

"HUMAN SHUT UP!"

"Yes ma'am..."

The three members of New light could only stand there in silence.

* * *

"I'm very sorry. When I saw three little girls that looked like Lessar, I got scared... thank god... "

Kamijou apologized to the three girls. After some explanation of his situation, Kamijou eventually calmed down.

He found out that this group was called New Light, which happened to be Lessar's group.

"So... your Lessar's teammates huh?"

His eyes traveled to each girl in turn causing them so avoid his gaze.

"S-shut up boy, that's not important. And stop giving us that lewd gaze!"

Floris spoke up, annoyed.

"Lewd? Who is the lewd one? Are you tied up, waiting to be assaulted by three little girls! Hey! Wait a minute... I know you! You're that girl from the train!"

Floris, who was addressed, looked totally disgusted that she was recognized.

"Yes, I am, the name is Floris, what of it?"

Kamijou looked surprised that she introduced herself.

"Huh? Oh, I was just glad you got to safety. I was worried you had been captured."

Now it was Floris' turn to be surprised.

"I'm also sorry I pushed you out of that train. Had I known you were Lessar's teammate, I would have treated you with a lot more respect."

"And why is that? We were your enemies at that time and even now..."

Kamijou looked confused at that question.

"Even if you ask me why... I just knew you weren't bad people, and there's no reason we have to stay enemies... Lessar, after she delivered Curtana Original, she told us some very important info. This info allowed me to save Index and the others. So, personally, I want to thank you and your team for that." He said this seriously not breaking his gaze from either of them.

Completely oblivious to the shocked faces, he kept speaking.

"Besides, with you, Floris, when we got out of the river, you didn't try to attack me at all, even when I did something so reckless, putting your life in danger. So, I apologize and, thank you..."

He bowed his head, while still sitting.

Bayloupe, Floris, and Lancis didn't know how to take this situation. This boy... the one known as Kamijou Touma, did not know conceit, hatred or malice. He has experienced so much suffering and yet... he is still like this. Even after hearing so many things from Lessar, they couldn't quite grasp it, the heart of this boy.

They stayed silent.

Floris, was fidgeting in uncomfortability as she avoided the gaze of the boy.

Lancis and Bayloupe were of a similar mindset.

Someone else interjected...

"If your quite done flirting human..."

Kamijou did a spit take, as he looked to his right.

"F-flirting, who was flirting! Me? What did you get out of that conversation to think I was flirting!?!"

Kamijou yelled this at the pouting Othinus.

Bayloupe, Floris, and Lancis all sputtered in surprise.

"Besides... flirting requires actual attraction to be there, right?. As you can see, there are no dorm manager onee-sans present. All I see are little girls... plus, who would like a guy like me?"

Kamijou emphasized the word 'little', then adding to his density, revealed his honest thoughts.

Annoyance flashed through all four girls. A dark aura was surrounding the unlucky Kamijou from all sides.

"W-what is this atmosphere?"

The girls of New Light attacked without mercy.

Suffice to say... Kamijou was hit. A lot...

* * *

"Back on topic, how did you escape from our spell?"

Bayloupe, after much deliberation, asked this question.

Kamijou, who was suffering from a massive headache, answered honestly.

"I just touched the illusions with my hand. Once they disappeared, I woke up."

"No you stupid boy! Your hand had nothing to do with it, wasn't it pure mental torture? Didn't you suffer?"

After a long silence, Kamijou replied.

"Of course I did..."

Kamijou's disheartened tone caught them off guard.

"Of course it was painful, being reminded of..." He trailed off, however looked into their eyes.

"But...it was even more painful to think of leaving Othinus by herself. So, there was no other option but to escape."

Othinus's heart warmed at that.

"Human..."

Bayloupe, Lancis, and Floris looked at the boy. They just couldn't understand.

They couldn't see the reason, the resolve, or the motivation of this boy. This stupid idiotic boy, who is a complete amateur in all things magic related. This boy, who is a little bit older than them, put his own selfish desires aside and shielded a terrorist from the rest of the world, because why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Why..."

Lancis involuntarily muttered.

Kamijou looked confused.

"Why what?"

Lancis, who had been purposefully quiet, voiced her honest thoughts about the enigma in front of her.

"Why are you doing this! Why you of all people! The one without any knowledge or experience! The one without any plans, strategies, or trump cards besides one defensive ability! Why are you so hellbent on helping this Magic God that you'd risk your life for her! It was my understanding that you were against her from the start... so what changed?!?"

Lancis slowly began to get more angry with her questioning. Kamijou, still bounded and sitting on the cold snow, realized the serious situation. However...

"Hahhh... Why does everyone always ask me that?"

Lancis, Floris, and Bayloupe blinked. Othinus smiled.

Kamijou looked at the snow.

"Why... do I need one?"

He looked up at them, eye's gleaming a vibrant blue.

"Why do I need a reason to save someone that is crying out for help? Why is it so important for me to have conditions and requirements in order to reach out my hand? If I see someone suffering and I wish they weren't, then that is my own selfish desire to want them to be saved. And when that happens... when that person can truly smile because of the normal life they can go back to... then that's my reason."

He looked at Othinus who's expression was embarrassed.

"I will save Othinus from the fate of her own doing. I will save her from herself. I will save her

from you, and whoever else comes. The level 5's, the Saints, The World leaders, The militaries, and... even my own friends. But... I will not kill anyone, and no one else will suffer. Death is an ending no one wants after all..."

Kamijou finished with a boyish smile.

The girls of New Light, who's general goal was to be proper and beautifu, women, couldn't have any feeling except for awe for the boy and his ideals

"Gahh! Geez, this boy!"

Bayloupe walked over to Kamijou with a stern expression.

"Listen, Kamijou Touma. I'm going to make you a deal..."

"What kind of deal?"

Kamijou asked this, curious.

"The original plan was for us to bring you out to England, and collect our reward for your capture. But honestly, I was hesitant to even come here at all because Lessar would never forgive me."

She said this in a tired tone.

"Here is the condition; beat me in a one on one duel, and we'll let you walk away..."

"Bayloupe!"

Lancis and Floris looked surprised at this.

"Calm down you two, do you really want to be on Lessar's bad side. Do remember the school swimsuit, Lancis..."

Lancis shivered at the memory.

Not wanting to open up wounds that should be locked away, Kamijou changed the subject.

"Are you sure? That's awfully kind of you, Bayloupe, was it?"

"I-I'm not doing it for you, it's for Lessar!"

Bayloupe angrily retorted this.

"Right... then I accept."

Othinus spoke up.

"Human, are you sure?"

Kamijou reassured Othinus with a nod.

"Yes, don't worry, I got this Othinus."

Kamijou turned his head towards Bayloupe, who was untying him.

"What are the rules of the duel?"

"Hmmm... seeing as I could easily annihilate you with my spear... Hand to hand combat...if someone is unable to keep fighting or they give up, they lose. And naturally, Othinus will remain contained. Are you good with that?"

Kamijou nodded reluctantly, then thought of something.

"But, is it okay to hit you though?"

Bayloupe looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um, since your- you know, a girl?

Harsh glares stabbed into Kamijou from all angles

"W-wait! That's not what I meant! I've fought girls before, however I just wanted to he sure, um, so, let's go."

Kamijou got up from his spot on the ground, and headed to where Bayloupe was standing.

With a few meters apart, they readied themselves. Bayloupe had a relaxed stance with her arms up. She looked very composed. Kamijou, on the other hand, who had no other knowledge of fights besides street brawls, just fixed his footwork to a crouched stance.

"Let's see if your actions can back up all your talk, boy..."

And with that, the second battle to save a single girl commenced.

* * *

Bayloupe kicked off the ground at insane speeds and rushed at Kamijou. Once near, she kicked a leg at Kamijou's shins, hitting them directly. Kamijou exerted a groan and moved to avoid her other leg as it flew past him. Dodging under it, he jabbed his fist into her stomach, causing her reel back, gasping for air.

"Not bad..."

That's all she said as she jumped at him with a flying scissor kick, latching onto his shoulders and pulling him down to the snow. Once she had him grounded, she leapt to his stomach, delivering a punch- however Kamijou rolled out of the way, immediately springing to his feet.

He then launched an attack of his own, rushing to her with a clenched fist, and delivering a blow aimed at her solar plexus. Already prepared, she caught the fist and threw him over his shoulder. His back hitting snow, he let out a pained grunt as she twisted his arm, then delivering a kick to his gut.

"Gah!"

Clutching his stomach with a pained expression, Kamijou quickly got up. Bayloupe was on him in an instant, fists flying towards his chest and face. He was able to block one to his face, however, one hit him solidly across the cheek. He stumbled back a few steps only to receive a flying heel kick to the chest, knocking him on his back.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Breathing heavily, Kamijou got up again.

Bayloupe asked a question with a smug smile.

"Wanna give up?"

Kamijou, with bruises on his face and lower body only smiled. Then he wheezed out...

"There is no way... in hell, I'm giving up..."

Bayloupe's smile vanished, and launched herself at Kamijou once more.

Kamijou didn't move.

(Is he really not capable as he is right now?)

Bayloupe vanishes these thoughts and sent a fist to Kamijou's face. Kamijou put his arms up in a cross to block it. Bayloupe then tried to sweep under his legs knocking him off balance, she succeeded, causing him to land on his side, in the snow. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she sharply delivers a kick to his side.

However... Kamijou catches it on the ground. He then pushes her leg off and gets back up.

She gazes at the serious eyes of the boy and grins.

"There we go! That look is more like it!"

Bayloupe dashes at him preparing another punch, but Kamijou gets closer first, sending a punch to her arm, then a kick to her stomach. Bayloupe is knocked backwards a few feet. Kamijou doesn't let up. He sprints towards her and delivers a punch to her face, she catches it, proceeding to toss him again, but instead, Kamijou pulls his fist back, pulling Bayloupe with him, and lands a clean hit on her jaw with his left fist.

She is knocked onto the snow in a rolling fashion.

"He finally got a solid hit! Against Bayloupe!"

Lancis and Floris were very inventive to the fight, shocked at the battle. Othinus was looking on quietly, but only looking at the fearless grin on the boy's face. She couldn't help but blush a little.

Bayloupe, after recovering from the punch, wiped her mouth of blood, spitting out as much as she can.

"Nice...But that's the only one you get!"

She ran towards him and sent a barrage of kicks and punches his way. Kamijou was able to dodge and block them without taking any serious damage. He then made a jab at her stomach, which was blocked, then hastily spun around to arc his fist to her face. It was again deflected, and Kamijou was pushed back.

Bayloupe rushed at him, and kicked a pile of snow in his face... and vaulted over his shoulder. Vision distorted, he couldn't see the attack behind him.

Bayloupe, smiled in glee as she prepared a deadly jab to his neck. However, Kamijou didn't bother turning around. Bayloupe was confused, but chose not to question it as she launched her lightning fast fist.

Kamijou just stood there, and at the last second… as if there was a strange sense guiding his movement, almost like precognition, he dodged to the left, seeing the fist come past his face, he then grabbed the small fist and pulled it forward, sending a quick elbow into the unsuspecting girl's stomach.

Keeled over, Bayloupe tried to retreat, however Kamijou was faster. He grappled Bayloupe's torso and threw her backwards, however not causing her to fall, then to deal the final blow, he pulled his hand back into a fist and rushed her.

Bayloupe was disoriented, not prepared for Kamijou's punch, so she tried to catch the punch.

Kamijou, running on pure adrenaline, tried to push further to break her guard, he pushed his hand through her block, then yanked it back to push it towards her solar plexus with an open hand strike.

He made contact with-

"Kyah!"

"..."

(Huh? Kya?)

Kamijou looked at where his hand landed.

"Such misfortune…"

Right at her chest. It doesn't even need to be said what he touched.

Kamijou quickly yanked his hand back.

"Bayloupe, I-I-I'm so sorry, I had absolutely no intention of... Bayloupe?"

Bayloupe had turned away from Kamijou, muttering something.

"... first time... out of all people..."

"Uh... Bayloupe?"

Bayloupe turned towards Kamijou with a red face, and a voice scarcely beyond a whisper, she said...

"I-I give up... y-you win..."

Then she walked towards Lancis, Floris, and, Othinus, who had looks of disbelief on their faces.

Not because of what Kamijou did, obviously they were both in the heat of the moment, it truly was an accident. However, Bayloupe's girlish cry and red face.

Kamijou could only nod dumbly at this declaration and went to join the other girls.

(Where the hell did that come from?)

Kamijou could only wonder.

* * *

"A-as per our agreement, y-you are free to go..."

Bayloupe removed Othinus' binds and let them go, as promised, but...

"Bayloupe, are you really okay? I am very sorry... Is there anything I can do?"

Kamijou, who couldn't handle the bright pink atmosphere the silver haired girl was emitting, asked desperately.

"No-no, it's fine. I understand it was an accident. And even without... that thing... I'm sure you would have won, so it's fine."

Bayloupe flipped her hair, trying to sound professional.

"I see..."

Kamijou said this with a nervous sweat. Othinus, besides him, was still looking at him like he was garbage.

"Othinus, it was an accident!"

"Sure, I believe you..."

"I don't think you do!"

"Hey... boy, er Kamijou Touma."

Kamijou was arguing with Othinus when the two other girls of New Light approached.

Kamijou looked at them.

Floris and Lancis both gave each other looks of acknowledgement.

"So, Lessar gets really lonely, and well, she likes to hang out with you so, make sure you visit sometime soon... preferably before you return home."

Lancis muttered that last part.

"I understand, Lancis, Floris... wait what was that last part?"

"Nothing!"

She immediately denied saying anything.

Then Floris quickly let out...

"Anyway... don't die, you gotta prove that you went past us for a reason, so don't you dare fail, alright?"

Kamijou smiled.

"You got it, thank you girls..."

He looked at Lancis and Floris, and then at Bayloupe who was staring at him intently. When she was caught, she turned around in a huff.

"As usual, girls are confusing... well see ya guys later. We will meet again, I promise."

Kamijou waved one last time, then with Othinus beside him, he continued to walk. He stumbled however, his bones aching from the fight.

"S-so sore... such misfortune."

Kamijou berated his bad luck as he continued to walk. However, a slender white hand grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder.

"O-othinus?"

"I-if it's just this much, I can do it..."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Othinus was startled by these words of appreciation, so she hastily said...

"Of course! I am a God after all!"

Kamijou laughed and smiled. Othinus, seeing this, also smiled.

Then, once Kamijou looked away, she snuck a glance at his face.

(You looked very cool today... human...)

* * *

**A/N: LETS GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! We're done bois! Chapter three in the bag! I'm so dead inside, so I am going to sleep. good night.**

**Don't be mad that Kamijou didn't win, okay, don't be mad. There is nothing wrong with a cliche, especially when Kamijou performs the cliche. Yuuki Rito is not allowed to perform cliches. He has been banned. Ever since that show turned into 'fanservice the anime'. We don't talk about that...**

**Alright... so... For the next chapter. Mugino is hard to write, read A certain unknown level zero fanfic if you want to see them seriously go at it. Maybe Frenda, yes I know she's *sob* no she's not ..., anyway, next there can be Musijime or Shirai, don't know how that will work. Um, Styil, maybe? Anyway, I'll decide.**

**Please Review if you liked it. Let's me know I'm not just writing for myself.**

**Hope you have a great day!**

**-Epsilon**


	4. A Choice

Target found...

Intializing...

-Load Complete-

You open your eyes to a dark room...

Two choices appear before you...

Both names.

On the left, it read _Shirai Kuroko._

On the right, it read _Frenda Seivelun._

Both names sound familiar to you.

You must choose in order to have your wish realized.

Contemplating your choices, you decide on the most obvious one...

Your hand clicks the name in place.

(There... I choose-)

Your visions distorts as you black out...

-Transmission terminated-

[**Who did you choose?]**

**[You have the power to Influence what is to come...]**


	5. Shirai Kuroko

It had been a long day for Shirai Kuroko as she was resting on her bed, in the Tokiwadai Dorms.

Actually, that was a lie...

The bed she was on... didn't belong to her...

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Sprawled on her upperclassmen's bed, she stuffed her face deep in the pillow, engaging in some questionable activities.

Namely... inhaling the sweet aroma of her Onee-sama.

"My Onee-sama, to leave me so suddenly... and to go on a mission no less..."

"She didn't even tell me where she was going... but she had a familiar expression on her face before she left...)

Shirai sat up from the bed instantly.

"That expression! It's always when she's talking about that-")

DING!*

A chime echoes throughout her room.

Shirai looks over at her desk, where her computer is mounted. It seems she has received an email.

She opens up the message, looking at the sender.

"T-the Chairmen? Wasn't he just a rumor?"

She scrolls down, gazing at the contents of the message. Two things catch her eye and leave her dumbfounded.

"T-this is... a capture and retrieve mission. The target being... Othinus?"

She ponders this name in thought.

"Othinus... Othinus... Right! She is the terrorist the UNC are looking for. And if I remember correctly... she had someone helping her..."

Shirai, to confirm her own inquiry, read the rest of the message.

"Here we are! Male...level 0? Interesting... and the name... Kamijou... Touma?"

Shirai repeated this name to herself, trying for the life of her to figure out why it sounded so familiar.

"Kamijou... Kamijou... Kamij- OH!"

Shirai widened her eyes as a certain misfortunate boy came to her memories.

"WHAT!?!"

Shirai screamed this aloud.

"Why would he- of all people-"

Shirai stopped... then...

"Hehehehehehehe..."

A cold dry laughter filled the room.

"I see... Othinus is a girl. Even when he holds Onee-sama's affections! Even when she thinks about him constantly with a look of a pure maiden! He still has the audacity to pick up other girls! And a terrorist no less!"

Shirai then declares with new-found determination.

"Don't worry Onee-sama! I will capture this perverted ape and bring him back here! For you! Even if it makes me sad, I won't let this uncouth gentleman play around with another girl!"

And with with that, Shirai teleported off to a certain airfield to begin her quest...

A quest to capture a certain unlucky boy and his companion.

Little did she know...

She was woefully unprepared for the chaos ahead.

* * *

"No matter how you look at it, there shouldn't be a gas station here..."

Kamijou uttered these words, perplexed at the scene in front of him.

Kamijou and Othinus had made considerable distance after they had split up with the team of New Light. However, due to the boy's injuries from his fight with Bayloupe; there traveling speed had gotten slower.

"Stop your complaining human. Just be glad with this stroke of good luck."

Kamijou blanched at that.

"Good luck? Me? Haha! I know for a fact that this Kamijou has never had good luck. Nope!"

"Why do you look so proud... well whatever, I guess your right."

Othinus amusedly smiles.

"A normal person wouldn't have been caught up in this situation."

"I know right. Such misfortune..."

Kamijou belatedly sighs.

"Well regardless, stay out here Othinus. I'll see if we can acquire some food. And maybe warmer clothes for you..."

Kamijou looks at Othinus with a curious gaze.

Othinus, who sees this, backs up slightly.

"Can you please not give me that perverted stare human."

Kamijou pretends not to be offended, and boastily shouts.

"Hah! As if I would give into to my hormonal urges that all healthy high school boys have. My mental will-power is top tier."

"In more ways than one... only you would forgive someone like me."

Othinus mutters this. However Kamijou heard her.

"I don't really see it that way. In the end, I'm doing what I've always done. Nothing has changed. If someone needs my help, who am I to abandon them? You needed help, and I was there to give it to you."

Kamijou said this in a casual tone.

Othinus stood there stunned.

Even after all this time, even after everything they went through; Kamijou Touma still managed to surprise her.

Othinus thinks this as she watches the boy head into the gas station.

* * *

Kamijou looks around the store for anything of use. Most of the shelves are bare, as a large majority of buildings in the area have been evacuated due to the manhunt; in other words, because of him and Othinus. Trying to not feel guilty about what he is doing, Kamijou grabs a few snacks and drinks that will keep him and his partner satisfied until they reach their destination.

After he successfully places the items in his pockets, he proceeds to head out of the aisle.

But, unexpectedly enough, he bumped into something.

No... that's not quite right, not something, someone.

It was indeed a person.

And of course, Kamijou's manners proceeded his suspicions.

"Oh, sorry about... that..."

"Ah..."

"Ah..."

Simultaneously, two voices of involuntarily confusion were let out.

Because the girl standing in front of Kamijou was someone he was familiar with.

Three seconds passed in dead silence.

Then...

"You've got to be freaking kidding me! How unlucky can I be! No! This is beyond unlucky! This was worst person I could have run into! Even that erotic imp girl would be better than this!"

Kamijou screamed this while looking at the twin tailed girl; who was snugly dressed in a brown coat with white mufflers.

After adorning a surprised expression from her chance encounter, she replied.

"I finally found you ape! To think I would find you like this... he he he. Well, it's all over no-w-wait! Why are you running away?!?"

Shirai responded in such a manner as Kamijou dashed out of the store and went over to Othinus.

"Human, it's about time... why are you runn-kyaa!"

Othinus squealed in surprise as Kamijou deftly picked her up; much to her embarrassment, and proceeded to book it through the snow.

Shirai wasn't too far behind as she suddenly teleported outside, appearing a little behind them.

"Stop running and let me capture you, you stupid ape!"

"Oh! My bad! Let me just allow myself be captured! Is that what you wanted me to say, you twin tailed pervert!"

"Wha- Who do you think your talking to, you ape!"

"SUCH MISFORTUNE! Out of all the people they could have sent! Why did it have to be you! Why are you even here?!?! What did I do to deserve this!?!"

"Who is she human?"

Othinus has never seen this girl before, so naturally she was confused. She was being held by Kamijou as they ran through the snow.

"Her name is... Shirai Kuroko. She is a friend of BiriBiri and... whenever she sees me I get attacked... huh... just like Misaka. Does that mean I'm actually doing something wrong then!?! Such misfortune!"

Kamijou continued to run with all his might; however it was proved useless as Shirai teleported in front of him with darts between her fingers.

"It doesn't matter what you do, you know, I'll always be able to teleport faster than you can run."

Kamijou realizes the logic in her statement and stops suddenly.

"Oh… so even apes can make rational decisions under pressure. That truly is amazing. If you behave like this, I won't have to get physical you know…"

Shirai says this with a smug expression that boasts authority, then starts to laugh haughtily.

"He he he he-"

"Human, why is this classless woman assuming she's superior to you?"

Othinus breaks in with this mild comment.

Sitting in Kamijou's arms, Othinus wears an annoyed expression.

Shirai's demeanor changes within an instant at this interjection.

"Um, well, Shirai is a little- how to say- Oh! She lives in an all girls school so she thinks that all men are the enemy, or, that is what I've gathered."

Kamijou's explanation is drowned out by Shirai's next exclamation.

"Classless you say? Can you really be calling me that Ms. Terrorist. I assume that's you right? Othinus?"

"Yes. That is my name, please do not disrespect it by speaking it, commoner…"

Shirai's eyebrow twitched.

"C-commoner! Well, look who's dressed like she's in heat!"

Shirai retorts with this as her anger increases.

"Hah? Why should I, a god, care as to what a lowly insect thinks?"

Two prideful girls had a battle of aura through their gazes.

"Um, can I say something…"

Kamijou interrupts their very serious duel and tries to speak.

Shirai, having forgotten all about him, focuses her attention. While Othinus looks away in an arrogant manner.

"Shirai, why are you here exactly? Is there any way to resolve this peacefully? I really don't want to fight you."

Kamijou tries to appeal to the least troublesome option; however, with someone like Shirai, that would be too good to be true.

"Obviously I am here to capture you on behalf of Judgement. Aiding a terrorist when you are part of Academy City is something I can't stand."

Shirai begins to walk forward, while carrying hand-cuffs.

"While I may not be able to teleport you due to your weird ability; I can still restrain you and call for a transport."

Kamijou looks down in displeasure.

"I see… well, I guess there is no choice then..."

Kamijou holds Othinus closer to him, whispering…

"Othinus, I will handle this, please stand back a bit…"

Othinus looks displeased at this, but resignedly nods.

He places her behind him and steps forward, closer to Shirai.

With an imposing voice, he stands firmly, arm outstretched.

"Sorry Shirai, but I can't let you do that. I won't be going with you…"

Shirai looks surprised at this display of courage, but ultimately smiles.

"Fine… that just means I have to knock you out, and do this by force!"

With this, Shirai instantly teleports.

Kamijou remains rigid, wondering where she went.

"Behind you!"

Othinus calls from the sidelines, as, sure enough, Shirai appears from behind him delivering a drop kick to his back.

Kamijou stumbles forward at this attack, but immediatley regains his balance and whips around to charge Shirai. Shirai easily avoids Kamijou's right hook by teleporting behind him once again.

However, Kamijou was ready this time as he ducked low to the ground, narrowly missing another drop kick.

Suspended in the air, Shirai is vulnerable, so Kamijou tips her off balance, destroying her sense of equilibrium. Unable to perform her calculations, Shirai inelegantly lands in the snow.

Shirai lays there for a few seconds.

Not sure what to do when faced with such a sight, Kamijou only utters weakly.

"Um, sorry, w-was that too hard…"

Shirai instantly raises her head, while donning an irritated expression.

"Was that too hard? What is that half-assed attitude. If you couldn't tell, I am trying to seriously hurt you! Why are you holding back!"

Kamijou put on an embarrassed expression as he replied.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I really can't see you as my enemy, Shirai. You are Misaka's friend; I wouldn't want to give her another reason to attack me... he he he."

Kamijou rubs the back of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you! This isn't a quarrel about you defiling my Onee-sama-"

Othinus looked at Kamijou, mouthing the word 'defile', with a not-amused expression.

"This is an international incident involving you, who has been branded a traitor to Academy City, and a terrorist, who has commited acts of violence to the general populace!"

Shirai exclaimed that in anger.

"You need to realize your situation! This isn't just something you can simply laugh off-."

"You don't think I get that..."

Kamijou said this slowly, eyes cast downward.

"Huh?"

"You don't think I understand the repercussions of what I did! The choice that I made! There is not a second that goes by where I don't regret my decision. But... if I didn't act, if I had hesitated to help that girl who believed the whole world was against her..."

Kamijou looks up, azure eyes meeting orange.

"And if no one else would acknowledge the sacrifice she made, the forgiveness she is hoping for, and faults that can be corrected... then... I will! I WILL BE THAT PERSON!"

Kamijou then clenched his fists to his sides.

"An international traitor! Are you kidding me! Of course I'm terrified of something like that; I'm just an average high school student!"

"If that's the case then why-"

"But why does there have to be a reason... Why do I have to have an ulterior motive... I'm not doing this to be labeled as a hero! I'm not doing this for fun! I'm not doing this because someone told me to! Its no skin off my nose to stand in front of someone begging for help and extend a hand!"

Kamijou yells his desires, not tainted by arrogance or greed.

Shirai has never thought anything of Kamijou Touma. His existence was always an obstacle. An obstacle on her conquest for her Onee-sama's affections.

So this boy... this boy standing in front of her, was different then the perverted ape she came to know.

(But it doesn't matter; I have a job to do!)

Shirai thinks this a she steps towards Kamijou.

Kamijou sighs as he sees her clear hostility.

"Guess there is no avoiding this-"

"..!"

A chill runs down Kamijou's spine. Something is going to happen. Something very bad.

Kamijou's fear is confirmed as he spots a flash of light in the distance behind Shirai.

"!!!"

(Crap!)

"Shirai move!"

"Huh? Do you really think I'd fall fo-hyaa!"

Kamijou closes the distance between them instantly, in a manner similar to hysterical strength, and shoves Shirai off to the side.

A moment later...

A steel projectile comes piercing though the side of the boy, causing blood to spew in all directions.

"Gahh!"

With the momentum of the attack not finished, Kamijou is flung backwards into the snowy fields; whizzing past a startled Othinus who can only cry out.

"Human!"

Kamijou stopped tumbling and landed face down in the snow, body completely still.

* * *

Shirai had no idea what was happening. First the boy had a tired look on his face, then it instantly changed to anxiety.

He then called out and rushed towards her. She was going to teleport away, but she was too startled to use her ability.

Then... after being pushed to the side. A projectile made of steel went through the boy's body...

All she saw was red...

WHOOSH!*

The boy was flung past her. He landed in the snow after tumbling a few times...

Then...

He remained there facedown, unmoving...

"W...hat?"

Shirai couldn't believe what she just saw.

(H-he took... the blow for me...)

"HUMAN!"

Othinus had run to the boy and called out to him, to no response.

"N-no... you can't... HUMAN!"

Shirai stood in shock at the reality of her situation.

And then...

"Target is neutralized... although, its a shame I only got one..."

In the distance, a voice was carried to them. The girls looked over to see a lone figure.

Heavy metal armor adorned with a mask that had slits as an opening, colored of red and black, stood a traditional Knight.

In a relaxed position, he held a long bow. The bow was glowing faintly as it was put in a relaxed position.

"Robin... Hood..."

Othinus mutters to herself.

Robin hood.

A powerful long range weapon that the Knights Of England pride themselves in. A tool that has been used in many battles over the course of their history, with the capacity of rivaling RPGs and other guided explosive launchers.

The lone knight stowed the bow and drew his other weapon, a gleaming lance. He then walked towards them, and after a few meters away, stopped.

"Why...why did you kill him... He didn't need to die..."

Shirai forced this out.

After a few moments of silence, the knight spoke.

"On behalf of the United Nations Council, it has been deemed that the elimination of Kamijou Touma and Magic God Othinus is paramount..."

These cold words were spoken from the mask of the knight.

"However... if it came to be that the terrorists had accomplices, those should die as well..."

The knight pointed the lance at Shirai.

"After the accompolice has been killed, the magic god will follow. Then-"

CRUNCH*

CRUNCH*

CRUNCH*

"!"

The knight stopped talking, and stiffened in shock.

"T-that's not... how can he..."

The knight stuttered these words in a confused manner, so very different from his previous attitude.

Shirai turned her gaze behind her and widened her eyes in disbelief.

And there...

Stood Kamijou Touma.

Hand cradling his wound, the boy walked past a shocked Othinus. He was swaying from side to side. It was painfully clear that it took a great amount of effort to stay standing.

The boy walked over to Shirai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything... will be alright..."

Shirai didn't say anything. She couldn't. How could one express rationale thoughts after seeing something so unlikely. No, not unlikely, but impossible.

The boy drew closer to the Knight in slow footsteps.

"H-how the hell are you still standing!?! No! How are you even alive!?!"

Kamijou didn't speak, but instead continued to walk forward. His expression was hidden behind his hair... however...

There was an aura radiating around the boy, giving him an immense pressure about him.

The knight, having come to his senses, retained a battle position and charged at the boy.

Kamijou made no effort to dodge as the lance was stabbed into the boy's thigh, puncturing it deeply. Kamijou visibly winces, and once again falls to the ground.

The Knight lowers his weapon once more...but...

It's not over.

Kamijou gets up again with extreme difficulty. Blood pouring out of two wounds now. Kamijou raises his head and stares at the knight for the first time.

The knight is shocked at what he sees.

Even with his body broken, bruised, and mangled; his eyes still have a glimmer of defiance in them.

He raises his weapon in the air and strikes the shoulder of Kamijou, knocking him deftly to the side.

And... he struggles to get up once more.

"Why!?! How can you stand!?! Why won't you break!?! Do you hear me! It will not get easier for you boy!"

Basically, it's really simple.

No one was prepared...

No one was ready...

No one had the willpower...

To stand in the way of _A Boy's Resolve To Protect A Single Girl_.

So Kamijou kept moving.

And then he spoke.

"There is just... nothing you can do... to prevent me from saving her... whether it's Shirai, Othinus, or someone else entirely... it won't matter..."

Even with his low voice, it reached the ears of Shirai, Othinus, and the knight.

"Because after all..."

Kamijou hardened his body, clenched his right fist, and grit his teeth.

"This is my greed. This is my selfish desire. So no matter how long it takes, I WILL REACH THAT ENDING!!!"

And somehow, Kamijou broke into a sprint and rushed the knight.

"If you think you can sever the ending the we are all working so hard for! If you think that justice has to result in a girl's death! If you think that violence will cause you peace of mind! Then... I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CHOICE BUT TO DESTROY THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!"

After this bold declaration to the Knight, who only stood there paralyzed at the approaching boy; Kamijou smashed his fist through the helmet of the knight, and then to his face.

A sound of shattering glass reverberated through the air.

The knight lay on his back in the snowy plains of Denmark.

And a boy standing over him triumphantly.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

And then...

A smile.

Shirai watches the back of the boy who by first look, cannot be considered reliable...

And yet...

(And yet he still...)

The boy collapses.

"Human!"

"H-hey!"

Two voices of worry echo through the light snow as the boy loses conciousness.

* * *

Kamijou wakes up to a warm feeling.

Slowly, he opens his eyes to see a blonde haired, green eyed girl staring at him from above.

His mind goes blank...

And then...

"Judging from the appropriate distance and the heavenly sensation on the back of my head- Ah! This could only be a Magic God Deluxe Lap Pillow!"

Othinus gives him an exasperated look as she speaks.

"Geez... stupid human, don't say ridiculous things right after you wake up..."

Kamijou flashes his teeth at her, giving off a smile.

"Ah ha ha ha... , yeah sorry..."

Then, tear droplets began to fall on Kamijou's face. He looks up surprised.

Othinus wears a quivering expression.

"D-don't do something like that again... alright... you made me a promise. And I won't accept anything... less..."

Othinus struggled with these prideful words as she gave Kamijou a vulnerable look.

Kamijou brought his hand to Othinus's head and started to rub her hair.

This only served to increase the tears.

"Of course...who would break a promise with a god... so... don't cry Othinus.

She nodded resolutely, then smiled.

"That's right human... and don't you forget it."

Kamijou retracts his hand, much to Othinus' dissapointment.

"Hah... good thing Shirai isn't here. She would be pretty mad to know that this giving me deja vu from Misaka... ha ha ha..."

Kamijou says this without thinking.

"What the hell did you just say...Ape...?"

"Ah..."

Kamijou stops laughing suddenly.

Looking over to his right, he sees the extremely dissatisfied expression of Shirai.

"Hey perverted ignoramus ape who is lower than garbage... repeat what you just said..."

"Why did you add on ignoramus?!?And how can my standing with you get any lower?!? Such misfortune."

Kamijou retorts this.

"You were too busy flirting to notice me ape. Now..."

Shirai's voice gained a dangerous edge.

"Repeat... what... you... just... said."

"Yeah human, you have some nerve to mention another girl at a time like this..."

"H-hey, I'm injured you know?"

"Sound good to me..."

Essentially, there was no mercy for this unlucky boy.

"Such misfortune..."

* * *

"I am going to die one of these these times... I really am..."

Kamijou said this in a sad voice.

Kamijou, who was thoroughly punished for his actions, was laying in the snow, with his arms outstretched.

Miraculously, Shirai and Othinus managed to work together to stop the bleeding of his injuries.

"Don't be dramatic human... we barely touched you."

Othinus says mildly while looking off the the side, arms crossed.

"Yes... stop complaining."

Shirai jumped in as well.

"Othi-chan, Shirai, you were not gentle at all..."

Kamijou tried to sit up, but Othinus stopped him.

"Relax human, you shouldn't move just yet."

Kamijou shook his head.

"No Othinus, I'll be fine..."

Kamijou slowly raised up into a standing position.

"Ugh... my whole body hurts... such misfortune."

Kamijou complained.

"That's what happens when you try to play the hero... honestly, just what were you hoping to accomplish huh?"

Shirai told this to Kamijou with an exasperated voice.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but even though you helped me, I won't let you have my Onee-sama!"

Kamijou gave her a confused look.

"I'm jot sure what Misaka has to do with this...but... Shirai, you were about to be seriously injured... why would I have a reason to abandon you?"

Kamijou said this with his eyes closed, trying to stretch his limbs.

"Huh?"

Shirai gives him a wide eyed stare.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Kamijou asks this in response to Shirai's sound of confusion.

"That just now... you took the blow... because... because you didn't have a reason not to?!?"

Shirai exclaims in surprise.

"What is wrong with you?!?"

"W-wait, why are you mad..."

Kamijou tries to back away from the angry teleporter.

"What do you mean ,'why am I mad' "?!? You had no reason to push me out of the way from that projectile. No reason at all!"

Shirai raises her voice.

"We are not friends, we can barely be called acquaintances, and my opinion of you has always been negative! To me, you are just the perverted playboy who is trying to seduce my Onee-sama; And its working!"

"Okay... the last part isn't true-wait... NO! None of its true! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SEDUCE PEOPLE!"

Kamijou raised his arms up in the air, but immediatley shrunk back down because of the pain.

"So Why?... what reason did you have? I don't ultimately care for your life decisons up to now, and I am not concerned about your relationship with this blonde bimbo."

"Excuse me..."

"So tell me why you put in the effort to help an enemy that is trying to take you down!"

"A reason? Well... that would have to be... it's because I made a promise."

"A promise? You and I made no such thing..."

Kamijou smiled.

"No, not to you... I made a promise to a certain pain in the ass that was head over heels with Misaka. 'Protect Misaka Mikoto and the world around her...' he told me. And I intend to keep it."

"Something like that is... ridiculous. Although, I do remember you saying something similar when you helped me out before."

Shirai remembers that completely hopeless situation. When her life was at the mercy of another, awaiting the embrace of death. But... the one known as Kamijou Touma saved her at a very crucial moment.

And with one action, he made it all dissapear.

Kamijou's question broke her out of her thoughts.

"So what do think Shirai, have I kept my promise?"

Kamijou's grinning face made her do a double take.

(Geez, this idiotic ape...)

And she smiled, because...

Another face interlapped with his in her mind.

So... maybe, Shirai could learn to tolerate this person.

This perverted, naive, unlucky boy who was there for her when she desperately needed help.

"...95%."

"Huh? 95% of what, the promise? Wait! Then what's the other 5%!?!"

" He he he...Not telling Ape!"

Shirai turned around mischievously.

"Wha- that's so unfair Shirai!... It was the lap pillow wasn't it?!? It was! Such misfortune."

Shirai started laughing at this pitiful boy. Then she sighed.

(Hah... I can't complete me my mission in good conscience with him all injured like this...)

"Ape... it's your lucky day... I won't be bringing you in after all. Contrary to what you might expect, my reason for coming was actually personal."

She brought the boy out of his musings.

"I going to disregard the fact that you just called me lucky, but what was your reason?"

"My precious Onee-sama of course! While she is out there working on some mission. You have been spending time with another girl that isn't her! But don't think that I approve of you. But maybe, just maybe, you have earned some privileges. So... don't get cocky ape!"

"Shirai, I have no idea what your talking about... but thank you. I promise I'll be back soon enough to annoy you."

Kamijou said this while laughing.

Then Shirai addressed Othinus, who had a miffed expression on her face for being ignored.

"And you... blonde girl... don't kill anymore people, understand?"

Othinus mumbled something under her breath but ultimately nodded.

(Right!)

Shirai thought this, and looked at Kamijou.

"I'm heading off then... don't die... and..."

Shirai averts her gaze with a slightly heated face.

"T-thank you for saving me... K-kamijou."

And before he can react, she teleported away.

"..."

Othinus turned towards Kamijou, optimizing _that _face.

"W-what, why are you giving me that face?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, K-kamijou."

Kamijou looks at Othinus in surprise. Having never heard her call him by his name either; naturally he was shocked.

"Othinus... you..."

"W-what?"

Othinus avoided Kamijou's gaze, fidgeting slightly.

(Is that no good? Are we not there y-)

"Oh... that's sarcasm right! Ah ha ha ha... You would never call me by my name."

Kamijou laughs it off.

And Kamijou Touma, through EVERY fault of his own, displayed his usual lack of delicacy, regarding the heart of a maiden.

"Y-you... you... IDIOT!"

"You gotta be kidding me! Oh... hello elbow-chan, we meet agai- Gah!"

"Such misfortune!!!"

* * *

**A/N: And the long awaited chapter... has been completed.**

**Hopefully, I succeeded in recreating the artform that is Shirai Kuroko.**

**And hopefully the Knight wasn't too non-canon.**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**Please review...**

**-Epsilon.**


End file.
